


Hearts, Candy, & Kidnapping

by PumpkinDoodles



Series: Taserbones Tumblr Prompts & Tiny (Adorkable) Fics [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Triple Agent!Rumlow, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinDoodles/pseuds/PumpkinDoodles
Summary: This was not how Darcy’s Valentine’s Day was supposed to go, she thought, testing the zip ties that bound her wrists behind her back. “Ow,” she said, when her shoulder twinged painfully.She was kidnapped.Anonymous requested a Taserbones fic where Darcy is Tony Stark's daughter
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Series: Taserbones Tumblr Prompts & Tiny (Adorkable) Fics [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484168
Comments: 28
Kudos: 466





	Hearts, Candy, & Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> *I own nothing

This was not how Darcy’s Valentine’s Day was supposed to go, she thought, testing the zip ties that bound her wrists behind her back. “Ow,” she said, when her shoulder twinged painfully. She’d been having a normal day: get Jane out of bed, get Jane to work at her SHIELD lab, get Jane coffee. It wasn’t even an ambitious day, where she got Jane to abandon a threadbare plaid or use the good clarifying shampoo. But somehow, things had gone terribly awry when Darcy went out for coffee. She’d been snatched on the sidewalk outside her favorite coffee shop--and she hadn’t even tried her limited edition Raspberry Chocolate Love Mocha yet. “Bastards,” she muttered. 

It might be hours before Jane remembered Darcy existed.

Darcy sighed. Her limited edition latte had had heart sprinkles. At least, she thought so. It was difficult to tell when your only glimpse was of it spilling on the sidewalk. She tried not to look at this dank warehouse. She was tied to a chair behind some big crates. It looked like the kind of place rats would hang out and potentially come nibble at your toes. She shuddered. At least she’d worn her contacts today, so she could see to shoo away anything icky. Darcy scrunched her nose and tried to think about positive outcomes. Her therapist had taught her a technique of imagining better results to overcome anxiety. Public speaking anxiety, sure, and not _help, I’m kidnapped and I can’t get up,_ but it wasn’t like the therapist had known. Darcy took a deep breath and imagined a rescue.

Maybe someone at the lab would ask about her.

Like the nice security guy, Paul.

Or Sharon Carter.

Darcy liked Sharon.

Sharon might ask. And then Jane would look around. 

Realize Darcy wasn’t there.

Figure out Darcy had left hours ago.

Call the police.

There had to be cameras on that sidewalk.

DC was full of cameras.

Cameras everywhere.

Sure.

That was a real possibly. Right? Darcy sighed. A slim possibility. Entirely dependent on Jane’s situational awareness.

Darcy had doubts. 

It would be easier if Darcy hadn’t broken up with Brock last week. He had decent situational awareness, for an ex-triple agent with fuzzy morals and a phobia of serious relationships. He might realize she was gone sooner, because he wanted sex every day. With her, mostly. Probably. She was suspicious of his attempts to charm Liza in Weapons & Supplies. He would trade sexual favors for better bullets. 

He pitched a fit when Darcy had asked if he wanted to meet her dad. But it wasn’t even like he hadn’t met her father before through work--that was the surprise. Tony Stark was her dad. Darcy had only found out last year, after a joking DNA test had revealed that they were related. Her mom and Tony had apparently had a one night stand? It was news to everyone. Not Brock, though. Brock had shut down before she could tell him the surprise, reminded her they were casual, and stomped off to the gym. Like a big, pouty baby. It made her so mad, Darcy had broken up with him by text. 

Whatever. She would get over him. Find a better guy.

* * *

She probably should’ve taken Tony’s offer of one of the new nano-suits if she wanted to live to date again, Darcy realized, several hours later. What an awful thought. She’d never imagined wishing for more blind date opportunities. Being kidnapped was a total b---what was that? A _thunk_ and the sound of muffled gunfire somewhere down the hall. “Oh, shit.” Darcy tried to make herself inconspicuous and thereby, less shootable. If they never saw you, they definitely didn’t fill your body with lead like Bonnie and Clyde. She shut her eyes and tried to stay absolutely quiet. It was hard to quiet her brain. Bonnie and Clyde, her brain tossed out. Brock had gone on a weird old man rant about Faye Dunaway’s hotness when they first met, but before they were dating. Possibly the problem with them was that she wasn’t blonde enough. In the hall, a door was thrown open. 

“Darcy?” a familiar voice called.

“Brock?” she yelled back and was rewarded with the sound of his footsteps thudding on the concrete. He burst around the corner, gun drawn and pointed off to her left.

“Darcy!” he yelled again.

“I’m right here,” Darcy said. He turned and realized she was two feet away, “Untie me. There are zip ties.” 

“I’ll cut you out,” he said, then put his gun in its holster.

“Did they call Tony?” she asked. She’d had the presence of mind to inform Maria of their connection in case of emergencies. It had been a compromise with Tony. She didn’t want 24/7 bodyguards, but she would inform the higher-ups of their relationship. And Brock. Who was currently hacking at the zip ties with his knife.

“Who?” he said. 

“Tony Stark,” she said.

“Why would they call him?” Brock said, but before Darcy could say anything smartassy, there was a big boom in another section of the warehouse and the windows on the far side of the wall were blown out. Brock shielded her body with his and then staggered up, half dragging Darcy towards the other door. The far side of the room was burning, but her chair had partially survived. 

“You’re bleeding,” Darcy said, realizing that blood drops dogged his steps. He pried the chair fragment away and scooped her up.

“Glass in my back,” he growled out. “I’ll live.”

They made it to the door. He pushed it open with his shoulder, leaving a streak of blood. “We need to get you a medic,” she fretted.

“Gotta get out of the kidnapping first, sweetheart,” he said. “You’re ahead of yourself again.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Darcy said, thinking it was a jab at her desire for more.

“You know what it means,” he said, sighing.

“That is an avoidance behavior,” she shot back.

“We’re in a bad situation, we’ll talk about it later!” he yelled, as gunfire rang out from some nearby location.

* * *

By the time he got her to SHIELD’s safety perimeter, Tony had arrived--and he was furious. At her, surprisingly. He stomped over as she and a shirtless Brock were sitting in an ambulance. “I told you that you needed full-time security! Full-time!” he yelled, getting all up in her face. Darcy flinched. Tony hadn’t ever raised his voice at her.

“Hey, get out of her fucking face, asshole,” Brock said, actually standing up and grabbing Tony’s shoulder. The medic pulling pieces of glass out of his back gaped at them. “I don’t care what you’ve got going--” Brock began.

“This is a private conversation,” Tony snapped back. “And you aren’t even dating my daughter!”

“Your--your what?” Brock said.

“He’s my dad,” Darcy said.

“Uh-huh, that’s right. I’m her dad,” Tony said, pointing a finger at his own chest. He turned to stare at Darcy. “I’m the father and you’re getting security _because I said so.”_

“Can’t you just put bodyguards in disadvantaged neighborhoods or something? As a charity thing?” Darcy pleaded. “I don’t want some guy being all Liam Neeson all the time!”

“Tough, you’re getting one,” Tony said. Brock was staring at them.

“I’ll do it,” Brock said.

“What?” Darcy said. Tony’s head swiveled. 

“You work for SHIELD,” Tony said. “Aren’t you like their top commando, Old Rambo?”

“You could poach me,” Brock said. “Anything’s obtainable.”

“You don’t even want to have brunch with him,” Darcy said.

“I changed my mind,” Brock said.

“When?” Darcy said. 

“Twenty minutes ago,” Brock said. He looked at Tony. “I think we’ll get along. Make me an offer, Mr. Stark.”

“You’re a little long in the tooth,” Tony said, looking at him. 

“I been serumed,” Brock said.

“Like the Capiscle?” Tony said. Brock shrugged.

“More or less.” He smirked. "Boss," he added.

“Stop this,” Darcy scolded. “I don’t want him. We’re broken up!” That seemed to make Tony’s eyes gleam.

“I’ll triple your salary,” Tony said.

“Good,” Brock said. “Done.”

“I’m not just falling back into your arms and having sex with you because you’ve gone all Kevin Costner,” Darcy groused at Brock. Tony’s smile was wide.

“I’m tripling your salary because I expect my daughter to make you earn every penny, Old Rambo,” he said cheerfully. “Now, who needs a Helen Cho? I have her on speed dial.”

“Call her,” Darcy said, frowning at Brock’s bloody back. “But nobody tell Jane.”

  
  
  



End file.
